The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved revolving skipping device, which provides for multiple skipping per revolution of the device which is balanced and stabilized in operation and may be readily manipulated and operated by and completely under the control of the hands of the skipper. Further, the inventive device is readily operable for skipping over uneven terrain, is readily operable for turning and changing skipping directions and is readily usable by skippers of various heights and breadths. Further, the inventive device is simple and rugged in construction, is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble, has utility in gymnasiums and the like for body building and exercising programs, and is pleasurable to use by children and also adults.
To this end, the inventive device is provided with a counter mechanism for recording cycles of jumps not only in an exercise program but also for determining the number of cycles jumped in a competitive event.